


Where a star belongs (here with you)

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy tries to surprise Loke with a night stargazing, but gets surprised with some new information about him instead.





	Where a star belongs (here with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have an ongoing story but I got so distracted by this idea that I had to write a little something for it. Enjoy

It was a surprise she had been planning for a long time, though catching her celestial boyfriend off guard was always kinda tricky, she had been waiting patiently for this day to arrive. But finally, the days were getting warmer, Spring had arrived and her plan could finally be put into motion.Tonight was the perfect night, there was not a single cloud in sight, allowing the stars to shine clearly. 

She struggled as she carried a picnic basket, blanket and a large black bag strapped around her shoulders. It was awkwardly long and heavy but she was determined to do this herself. She slowly made her way through town and up to Fairy Hills. The hills surrounding Fairytail made for a great, unobstructed view of the stars, the surrounding area looked stunning too at this height. The town, with its soft lights in the street, looked so sleepy and peaceful, though she knew that was nowhere near the truth. 

She grinned at her own teasing thoughts as she set up the picnic, spreading out the blanket and setting up the food. She had spent the last hour getting together a collection of snacks and drinks, some store bought, some hand made. Finger foods were perhaps a bit too easy to make, she may have gone overboard on the choices of sandwiches. Unsure if she would come across as overly eager, but ultimately satisfied, with her spread, she stood up and took in a deep breath. She spared a small glance to the guild to boost her confidence. Overly romantic gestures were more his thing, but he had been demanding to pay for dates more and more lately, she was starting to feel like she never actually treated him. If he was here he would probably try to convince her otherwise, but she didn’t care. Tonight she was treating him, he was going to sit there, eat her food and, by the night sky itself, she swore she was going to make him enjoy it! 

Trying to hold back her grin of anticipation, but in reality failing miserably, she pulled out her key and called forth her lion.

“I open the gate of the lion, Loke!”

An explosion of gold and there he was,her so called knight in shining armour, or a shining suit anyway. He bowed deeply in an overly grandeur way of saying hello, typical of him really, before finally straightening up and beaming at her.

“Good evening princess, to what do I owe this marvellous pleasure?”

She stepped aside to reveal her picnic, proud in that moment of her efforts. That pride continued to grow as he softly smiled at her, body twitching in an obvious, held back, delight.

“Why Lucy, who’s all this for?”

“Us silly! I wanted to give you something back, for all those times you’ve helped and supported me...and maybe to also pay you back for all those dates you take me on”

He looked exasperated, staring at her with such a fond gaze.

“Lucy, there’s no need to-”

“Some of those places were expensive! I know that, yet you used your hard earned savings to pay for it...so, please?”

She tilted her head up, using well practised kitty eyes on him. She wasn’t as well versed as him, but she bet she must have looked adorable, because he quickly cracked.

“Ok, Ok!... Let’s enjoy your picnic. Made by you i’m sure it will be perfect”

“You sure seemed resistant to it though”

She was being childish, pouting like she was, but it was upsetting, just a little. He finally walked to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not resistant to nights out with you Lucy, summon me every night if you’d like. I’d certainly love it” She really didn’t need to know whatever fantasies were going on in that head of his, he took a moment before he continued. “But I don’t like when you spend so much effort on me. You should be given everything you want or need, to have every day be perfect. My purpose is to make sure you don’t have to exude much, if any, effort”

“I don’t remember that in your contract”

“You need to learn to read the fine print princess”

The temptation to scream at him was slowly rising, but she swallowed it down, it instead showed itself as a rather stern glare.

“Listen, are you saying you don’t deserve those things too? Because you do! A relationship isn’t like a one-sided contract,our friendship wasn’t like that! Why would our romantic lives be like that? I want to make you feel special too you know? It won’t kill you to be treated every now and then”

“Fine, but next time let me help you set up”

That would absolutely ruin the surprise, but it was also an argument she was going to lose. So, with reluctance, she allowed that conversation to be over. With a firm nod he sat down on the blanket, pouring drinks for the both of them. How could one man be so stubborn? It must be the lion in him. Oh well, with him distracted she could move onto surprise number 2. She moved over to the large black bag and unzipped it. She started to pull out it’s contents, catching his attention, better snip that in the bud.

“No, you can't help me, you keep eating”

“...I wasn’t going to offer”

She gave him a quick glance, neither of them believing his weak comment, before getting back to her task. A few minutes, and several loud curses later, she was standing by a telescope, resting on its stand. She gave it a quick look over, making sure it wasn’t about to just fall apart before holding out her arms to show it off, just about managing to hold back a ‘Ta-da’. Sadly, he looked confused, an eyebrow raised as he looked at her critically.

“We shouldn’t peep at other people Lucy, that’s rude”

She fell right into his trap, arms pinned to her side as she yelled.

“No you idiot! Stargazing!”

“Stargazing?”

“Yes!”

“With a celestial being?”

“...Yes?” She fidgeted, now unsure of her plan. “You don’t get to really see the stars though, not from here. There’s a different kind of beauty witnessing them from Earthland...or at least I think so anyway”

He got up, strutting over to her so casually it almost infuriated her. His hands went up in a placating gesture, trying to tame the wild beast inside her.

“I’m sorry, I just meant to tease you, but that was mean of me. You are right though, it’s a shame I don’t get the chance to see this view more often. The sky is dazzling at night, so thank you for thinking of sharing it with me” He relaxed, hands going back to his pockets. They stood, staring at each other for a moment, as his words hit her and joy rose up in her heart. She had made the right call! At her returning happiness, he beamed at her. “In fact, my sweet princess, the only other time I’ve ever stargazed in recent memory was also with you. I guess it is a killer combination. But I’m not sure what beauty you think I can find up there, that I can't already find in you”

She stumbled over his easy compliment, how was he so good at this? Well she could always bounce back and she wasn’t about to let him win this time!

“I’ll show you! I’ll show you the true beauty that the sky has to offer!”

“Oh? That sounds like a challenge, well go ahead, please prove me wrong”

A fire lit up inside her at his words and she took to the telescope, staring intently at the night sky. She was going to win, she had chosen tonight for one reason and one reason alone, now she could use that to her advantage. She scoured the night sky, becoming confident she could easily find what she was looking for when she spotted Spica.  _ Hey there Virgo!  _ She stopped and frowned, however, when it was nowhere to be seen. She searched for another minute, before giving up, huffing in frustration...that slowly morphed in panic as her brain overthought what this could mean.

_ Was he in trouble? _

“Give up Lucy?”

“Huh?...Oh, no I don’t but...come here Loke”

She moved the telescope back to Virgo and motioned him to look through. Obediently, he bent down in front of the telescope ( and no she did not take a quick peek thank you!), letting out a small whistle.

“Virgo is indeed pretty, should I be jealous?”

“No! Here”

She moved the telescope so it pointed a bit further up and to the right. He looked again, a beat of silence, before the most devious grin spread across his face. He stretched as he straightened, letting his shirt ride up a little, before leaning lazily against the telescope.

“Why Lucy, going to show me my own constellation were you? True beauty? I’m touched. Say how about I show you just how mu-”

“But you aren’t there?!”

Now was not the time to get caught up in that sultry expression, though damn it still sent shivers down her spine. Thankfully it disappeared, though it changed to a playful amusement, like there was a joke she wasn’t getting.

“Excuse me? I think I’m right-”

“Leo! It’s not in the sky! Your constellation is gone!” She may have been a bit manic as she grabbed him, possibly a little crazy when she started shaking him a little. “Are you ok? You’re not going to...vanish are you?”

And that’s when fear hit her like a blow in her gut. What if he was dying? How could she have not noticed this before? How long did he have? What could she-

“Lucy, I can practically hear you overthinking this, please calm down. I’m alright, i’m not going anywhere.”

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. A hand started rubbing small circles into her back, while another went into her hair, he gently rocked them both, all in an effort to calm her. She slowly started to feel her mind start to calm down, her breathing slowing down back to a normal pace. His shirt was wet and she realised with a start, that she had been crying, her throat felt clogged when she tried to speak.

“T-then...if you’re going to be ok...what’s going on?”

He sighed, pulling away from her. She went to reach for him, but he sat down. He reached out for her outstretched hand and tugged her down to sit by him. She took the space by him gladly, allowing as much of her to touch him as she could.

“Ok...how to explain this? Well in the most simplistic terms, the stars aren’t in the sky because i’m not. I’m in your world not the celestial spirit world, or in this case, the world connected to your night sky. It happens every time you summon me. It’s only really noticeable for you during this time, when my constellation shines down on this part of your world. While being aligned with my stars does make me temporarily a little stronger, it’s nothing to write home about, not usually anyway. But who knows? This year with you might be different, we kept missing it in the past, what with all those time skips.”

He smiled wryly at her and wow she could actually say she had been in more then one time skip, what was her life? But now was not the time to worry about lost seconds, now what the time to worry about lost stars, and their apparent effects. 

“That would have been nice to know and look out for”

“Right, sorry, I didn’t realise you’d be interested in this”

“Of course I am! But, how can they not be in the sky? Where are they?”

Wordlessly, he stared down at his hands, flexing his fingers a little. He hummed in thought and a silence overtook them. She gave him a moment to organise his thoughts before prodding him to continue.

“Loke?”

“They’re...for lack of a better word, they’re inside me. We grant each other life, in an abstract sense, and we also grant each other freedom to leave the heavens. We are bound to each other as avatar and constellation, where I go they do ...and I just so happen to like being here, so they’re here too”

“But in that case...there must be so much energy in your body, how do you control it?”

All those stars, creating who knows how much energy, contained in one body? One form? Was that healthy?

“Ah! That’s an easy one, Celestial spirit magic and the Celestial spirit world help keep us all in check and balanced. It’s all just so much easier to control when I'm over there, the flow and ebb of my power and energy comes to me quicker. It feels more like it follows my every will when I'm back there. It’s hard to explain but it comes as natural as breathing to me. Even here there's no risk of me going supernova or anything, you don’t have to worry about that. The limitations this world places on me stops that from happening.”

“I wasn’t worried...all that much” She really couldn’t lie to him huh? “So you’re only at your full strength and power in your world? That’s kinda sad”

“No, it’s probably a good thing. This world doesn’t need me exploding everytime someone hurts you”

The mental image of a mini Loke exploding comically shouldn’t have made her laugh, but she had to catch the giggle in her throat so as not to upset him. He already looked like he was upset at the idea of her in pain. Regulus’s power started to flow to his hand, causing it to glow powerfully. It caught him by surprise, he jumped a little before frowning at his hand, shaking it as the power went away. They both stared at his hand for a while, thinking over what had been said and what this meant. It all seemed to come down at her at once, causing a very sudden clarity. Seeing Regulus surge on it’s own like that cinched it for her.

“The stars really are-”

“Currently right here with you yes, but come on now, where else would they want to be?” He shrugged his shoulders, eyes softening, crinkling at the edges as he smiled at her. “Where else would I want to be?”

“T-thats...I don’t know what to say...That’s crazy!”

How are you supposed to react knowing your boyfriend was literally made of stars? That their light flowed through his veins? She’s never truly had an inkling of her spirits power had she? She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of him chuckling at her. She pouted, already getting defensive, when he gently took both her hands in his own.

“It’s a little strange, to have a body made of stardust, I wasn’t sure if you’d ever want to know. I’m sorry for surprising you like this, especially since you went out of your way to surprise me tonight. I do love this by the way, you don't need to go through so much trouble for me”

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, she felt them heat up as he gently nuzzled her. She squeezed his hands before leaning back slightly, she was curious and wanted to know more. He kindly leaned back, tilting his head in a silent prompt to ask him anything.

“Well ...how does that work exactly? Are all the stars in one part of your body? Like your heart or something?”

He shook his head, sighing as his shoulders slumped.

“If only it were that simple...Oh! it is, however, like how human astronomers have labelled it. In a sense anyway, who knew they’d get so close?”

She stared at his pleased look, it’s a shame he’s so proud of how he explained that. She hates to ruin that kind of thing for him, oh well.

“You’re going to have to elaborate a bit more there, sorry”

Really, now wasn’t the time to beat around the bush, get straight to the point! She was curious!

“Well...Picture my constellation, that order of the stars is where they are in me.” He lifted her hands, allowing them to tangle in his hair. “For example, up there you’ve got the likes of Algieba and Adhafera, basically the ‘Sickle’ of my constellation resides up here...or well most of it anyway.” He led her hands downward, to touch his eyelids as he closed them. “Alterf finds it home here, gives my eyes a lovely sparkle don’t you think?” He moved her hands away, opening his eyes just to wink at her. Though he was probably joking, in that moment, she swore she saw a shine to his eyes, a celestial gleam not usually there.

“Y-yeah...it definitely does”

He snorted, amused by her flustering. But she couldn’t help it, when had this fun night for two become so...serious, so close. She was learning so much but had no idea what to do with this information. She was captivated by his eyes and he seemed content to just stare into hers. So she kept his gaze, looking for the bright star behind his eyes, before the attention became too much and she had to look away. A light caught her attention, something was glowing under Loke’s shirt. He caught her curious glance and looked down at his shirt.

“Ah, I guess Regulus wants to say hello.”

“...What? What do you-”

But before she could even get out her question, he was taking off his suit jacket, tie and shirt, revealing a powerful chest she had seen so many times yet still made her drool. But this time, a small glow was coming from his skin, right above his heart. He took her hands once more to place them over it. Instead of a normal heart beat, she could feel a steady thrum of power, it beat against his chest like a heartbeat, waiting to be told to strike or defend. It was clearly more magical than a physical heart, the star inside him keeping him alive and also providing his strength. In response to her touch the thrumming picked up, almost as if it were eager to return her touch. She felt Loke squirm and giggle under her palm and looked up at him in confusion.

“Sorry, that tickles a little. Regulus is really happy to be with you, as you can tell. Just like a human’s heart, it’s movements can get a bit irregular when overly excited or...stimulated”

The sultry tone and wink almost earned him a slap, but she honestly didn’t want to take her hands off this light, it almost felt like it was calling for her. She frowned at the thought.

“You know, you make it sound like the stars are alive”

He hummed in thought, the vibration tickling her a little before deciding on what he wanted to say.

“Well...your body is alive right? It’s constantly doing things to keep you alive, to support your survival, without your permission or acknowledgement. So when a being, like me, is made up of magic, of celestial energy, it wouldn’t surprise me if it got taken that one step further. That the stars themselves do have some form of basic consciousness outside mine...or perhaps it’s just all instinct and there's nothing more to it than that.”

He shrugged, looking wholly unbothered by it. His reaction just made her feel worse, would it be selfish to want the stars to be alive? To know that an entire celestial body wanted to spend it’s time with her?....Yeah that was definitely egotistical if nothing else. She sighed, moving her hand away, trying to ignore the fact the light dimmed the more she moved away. 

“It’s kinda cool though, that your brightest star is also your heart”

Yeah that was a safeish topic right? It was a cool connection. He raised an eyebrow at her, probably trying to work out what direction this conversation was now going in, before nodding. 

“Regulus, my power, the source of my life ,my love. It’s really no wonder that it’s my brightest star” A finger hooked under her chin, bringing her attention back to his brilliant eyes, brightened by joy and stardust. “Not when it has such an amazing inspiration in you. I cant blame it for wanting my love for you to shine for everyone to see. It overflows in my heart, pours out of me into the cosmos and I have no wish to stop it”

He closed the distance between them, softly kissing her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against his chest. A second passed before her brain finally booted back up again and she relaxed into him, kissing him back, earning a sigh of bliss from him. The light was back, but this time all of his body was alight, his skin almost transparent, showing the galaxy inside his veins. It reminded her of that time he almost disappeared, but this was a happier moment. He was not dying, but living his life completely, and his constellation rejoiced. In that moment, as she closed her eyes, she could envision it, her in space, Leo’s stars surrounding her, their light enveloping her. It was definitely weird to say it felt so natural, to be filled with a star’s love. There was a small tug at her being, as close to a hug as a star could get she supposed, before a small shiver ran through her, her soul on fire with celestial magic. With a gasp, she pulled back, breaking the kiss. She expected a complaint from Loke, but his eyes were as wide as hers, both of them caught off guard. He was still shining where her hands had gripped his arms, the rest of him dimmed down until it was back to normal. He looked down at his arms before looking back up at her, needing some form of guidance. She just needed to know what the hell just happened.

“”W-what was that Loke?!”

He shook his head desperately.

“I have no idea, that’s never happened before! My stars have never reacted like that before I promise!...How could I have known this would happen? I’ve never loved someone with my whole being before either. But still, I didn’t know that this reaction was even possible...some spirit I am” 

He sighed, leaning forward and she allowed him to collapse into her arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. His body lit up once more, where they were touching, though more subdued now, she couldn’t see the stars themselves this time.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just...this is my time after all, where my constellation appears in the night sky. Perhaps I should have expected that they would want to appear before you, my owner and lover. Or at least, it helps me wrap my head around it to think of it like that, it’s the only thing I can think of anyway. I guess this answers your question. Congrats Lucy, it would seem I have celestial competition”

He was trying to lighten the mood, she knew that and gladly chuckled with him. 

“You have no competition Loke, Regulus can't take you over or anything...right?” Panic took over her until her snickered and shook his head. “Well there you go, it just so happens stars do have their own form of conscious and wanted to signal their approval of your choice. Honestly I'm flattered.”

“Well they’re a part of me so I would hope they’d approve, the very idea of a constellation rebelling against its avatar is terrifying. Thanks for that Lucy” He huffed, before his expression turned self depreciating. “Though, I guess that’s technically happened to me before...before the Celestial Spirit King pardoned me...and you convinced them all that I was worthy to return. I can't blame my stars for that, that they didn’t want a murderer to represent them.”

“You are no murderer mister” She gave him his fiercest glare as she crossed her arms, to hopefully help solidify her point. “ I’m certain we agreed that it was an unfortunate accident and you had no guilt for that... For the record... I'd do it again if I had to”

“I know you would Lucy. I’m sorry, you’re right, I got all mushy again didn’t I?”

She squeezed him tightly and he responded by burying his face into her neck, allowing himself to be cuddled and held. Neither one was truly willing to let the other go, so they stayed together in the still night. Her foolish lion had her heart and soul completely, if only he would love himself as much as she loved him. It was something special however to learn she had his heart and soul completely too. Though this had gotten all rather sombre and serious for what was meant to have been a simple- She gasped and pushed him back. He stared at her confused before she pointed to the picnic.

“The food will go off if we don’t eat it you know?”

He stared at her, momentarily stunned, before putting on a mock panicked expression.

“Oh no, princess, we can't allow your hard work to go to waste! Fear not! For I, your loyal knight, shall eat it all!”

She shook her head at his antics, but was secretly glad they were returning to some form of normalcy. There were more constellations in the sky, so many she wanted him to see and talk about. Tonight wouldn’t be derailed after all! Suddenly a sly smirk spread across his face before he turned to her.

“Hey Lucy, as thanks for setting all this up, wanna say hello to Coxa?”

Her hand froze above a sandwich, face flushing a dark red.

“W-what?!”

He laughed, boisterous and loud, before standing and putting his hands on his hips.

“My hips Lucy, why where did your mind wander off to hmm? Such a dirty girl”

She frowned at him, letting him revel in a small victory, before a cunning grin spread across her own face. A quick self reminder of the names of Loke’s stars and their positions, and this should be round about right. 

“I dunno, I think I'd rather touch up Zosma...or the lower part of it anyway”

A strangled choking noise came from the lion spirit, apparently not expecting to be flirted with in such a way, leaving him red and flustered. She patted the ground next to her and he meekly sat down, accepting her shoulder to lean on, mumbling to himself about heavens knows what. She stared back up at the stars, still slightly disappointed he wasn’t up there, but more than willing to bask in the brilliance of what she could see. They definitely needed to come up here more often, she started making mental plans right there and then, perhaps this could be a bi-weekly thing? She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Loke idly munched on the food in front of him, comfortable resting his head on her shoulder and looking for all the world like her belonged at her side. Her treat may have gone a bit weird, but she wouldn’t trade her strange boyfriend and their time together on that hill under the stars for anything.

Even for someone who knew not to fall asleep splayed out across her lap, thus trapping her in the cold night air.

Thanks Loke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how deep I want the stars conscious to be, if the reaction is actually just something primal or not.  
> Cause man the idea of a star taking over it's avatars body is definitely an interesting one.  
> Being the heart I wonder if Regulus would somehow be even more lovey dovey then Loke?


End file.
